


The salmon can wait

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eight of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat tries to teach Kara how to cook properly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The salmon can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, part eight is here! Hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Carter hugged his mother tightly, reluctant to let her go. He didn't want to go with his father but knew that this weekend was settled since forever. He then hugged Kara, used to have her at home and considering her as a part of his family.

"Be good for your father, Carter."

He rolled his eyes, something he had gotten from his mother.

"I know mom. I'll call you when I'll get there."

She nodded, kissing his hair once more.

"Have fun, bud'. We'll have a terrific game night when you come back."

He grinned and went to the car where the driver was waiting for him. The two women waited for the car to disappear before they went back inside.  
Cat bit her lower lip absentmindedly while going straight to the kitchen. She felt Kara's hand on her wrist and stop.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I am sorry, I don't like it when he is alone with the driver. His father doesn't even bother to pick him up..."

"Do you want me to go and check on him?"

Cat shook her head.

"He will be fine, and I never had a superhero to check on him before, I can do without it. Thank you, darling."

The blonde smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Let's prepare something to eat!"

Cat rolled her eyes, her girlfriend was always hungry.

"You can't even cook pasta, Kara."

She smirked.

"Teach me."

Cat chuckled but agreed, it was going to be fun.

"No, you have to cut smaller pieces or it will never cook."

Kara blushed and returned to her cooking, concentrating hard to do her best. She was so concentrate that she stuck her tongue out, frowning. Cat found that so endearing that she couldn't help but took a quick picture with her phone.

"Hey! Not fair!"

Cat laughed and sent it to Carter and Alex.

"It is, dear. You were beyond adorable."

Kara received a small kiss on the cheek and she knew that Cat was already forgiven. It was crazy how she hadn't thought of Cat as a demonstrative or very affective person. But being her girlfriend, she had discovered that Cat was totally the type of woman cuddling on the couch and holding hands in public.

"Alex is shocked, she thinks I blackmailed you to cook because she's never seen you do it before."

"Oh, traitor. I cooked when I was in college!"

Cat chucked and continued to prepare her sauce.

"Carter is with his father, but he says that he is jealous I got to see you cook."

Kara grumbled, faking a pout.

"Why is everyone so shocked when I try to cook?"

"Because you have absolutely no skills there. But it's never too late to learn, isn't it?"

She brought her mouth next to Kara's ear, whispering.

"And I would love to be your teacher, Ka-ra."

The way she detached the syllable of her name made her shiver, it was impossible to focus when she was like that.  
Her reaction made the older woman chuckled, and she decided to tease her.

"Kara, would you turn the oven on please? We need to preheat it so the salmon cook properly."

She nodded, still shaken by Cat's tone seconds before, and did as she was told, looking at all the option the new kitchen had.

"How do you even know what they are all for? Too much buttons..."

"I cook everyday for six, I think I'm starting to know my kitchen by now."

Kara blushed and shut down, not saying anything else as she continued to cut the vegetables. She felt so guilty for imposing her lifestyle to Cat and Carter... She was costing so much and it must be very tiresome to cook for her. Cat noticed it and put her spatula aside. She knew she had said the wrong thing, she didn't realize sometimes, that Kara was full of insecurities. (Not that Cat was better honestly, they were both such a mess when it came to that...) She turned towards Kara who was still focused on her task and grasped her chin lightly, making her look at her.

"Kara, it's okay. I enjoy doing it. If I didn't I would just hire a personal chief. I promise you, you are not a burden to anyone in this house. We love you, both of us."

Kara nodded shyly, she hated when her insecurities took advantage, but she couldn't help it.

Cat kissed her deeply, her hands on either side of Kara's heads. She felt strong arms circling her waist and bringing her closer. She smiled against her girlfriend's lips, ready to take the game a step further. Her hands wandered into long blond hair, pulling it lightly, scratching her skull, just to bring her closer, to feel her more. As she opened her mouth to let her tongue play with her girlfriend's one, she felt her feet leave the ground and her body being picked up. Suddenly, she was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs spread to let Kara stand between them. She left her mouth to kiss her jaw, then her neck, biting the skin, trying to mark her even though she knew she couldn't. Her hands left the long strand of hair and got down, caressing her shoulders, her arms and settling on her waist. She scratched her back through the shirt, making Kara moan quietly. But just when she was about to pass her hands under the hem of Kara's shirt, the oven beeped, signaling that the timer went off and that it was hot enough.

"Guess we'll have to wait for that."

"The salmon can wait."

Cat shook her head.

"It can't, but we'll have twenty minutes until it's ready."

They both smirked.

"They are a lot of things we can do in twenty minutes."

They both laughed and kissed one last time before taking care of their meal. Knowing that the weekend without Carter wouldn't be so bad... After all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
